Tell The Louds!
by SpongebobLoudFan239
Summary: You can now ask the Louds anything you want to! From Questions, to Pop Quizzes to even singing songs! As long as you follow the rules, it sure is going to be a Loud Q and A! Ask any Loud character or even all a question.
1. Authors Note!

**Hey Everyone! I have decided to do a "Talk with The Louds" show! Now, What will this Fanfic Show follow? Well, like the title shows, you can be able to ask the Loud Kids questions or tell them something you want to do. You can do anytype of questions. This includes if they can meet your OC name. You can comment below a question and your question will be in the following Fanfiction. **

**But, there are rules to this:**

**No Goth, I really hate it.**

**Nothing offensive, like "Hey, Lincoln! Your Comics are trash!"**

**No Swearing, It is very unnecessary.**

**You may ask them to do pranks, challenges and anything like that.**

**Not following any of these rules will cause an ultimate Lost.**

**I also want to tell you guys only 12 questions per chapter. Leftovers from this post will be in a chapter called "Leftover Loudestions", where any leftover question will be placed. Also, If you guys ask for them to sing a song or something, don't you worry. There will also be one called " Musical Louds", where the Louds will be singing songs. **

**Comment Down Below any questions you want to ask the louds, and I will make the first 12 butch in November 20.**


	2. Your Questions To Loud's Pt 1

**Hello Guys, I'm back with the first episode of Tell The Louds! I got so many questions to the Louds and they are here to answer your questions today! I just couldn't wait anymore, So, without a further-a-do, let's answer questions:**

**Shaeril Mcbrown asks: Leni, can you sing A dream is a wish your heart makes?**

Leni: (Singing) A dream is a wish your heart makes…, When, uh, what am I singing again?

Lincoln: Your supposed to sing the little mermaid song A dream your heart makes.

Leni: A what?

Lincoln laps his hand on his head dumbfounded.

**Matthew Crispin asks: Lori, is it stressful being the oldest of your siblings?**

Lori: Yes, yes it is.

Luan throws a pie at her while Lana and Lola are driving the car in the house recklessly.The others just do what they usually do when making trouble. Lori turns around, angrily.

Lori: You guys better stop that right now before I turn all of you into human pretzels, and fry you up!

The sibling stop and return to their rooms.

Lori: Well, sometimes.

**LopezDanny004 asks: I want all ten of you(Except Lily cause she's a baby)to have a burping contest!**

All the sibling chug on some food and drinks and get ready to burp.

Lincoln: Ready?

Sisters: Ready!

The Sibling start burping, causing a massive eruption on Royal Woods. All the siblings get knocked out except Lana.

Lana: Yeah! Winner!

Lana Burps again and she get knocked out.

**Guest Asks: Luna, aside from jamming, what's a normal day with Sam for you?**

Luna: Well, Me and Sam usually listen to music and my house, if we're not jamming.

Sam: Yeah, or we go to a Music Concert, and then get some burping Burning for Lunch.

Luna: But, Me and Sam really like to meet with some musicians and learn from them. Mostly Rock and Roll ones.

Sam: Along with hanging out at the mall, getting some music stuff.

**JMBulider asks: Leni, are you really ditzy or you don't understand the figurative meaning of phases? I don't believe that you are dumb, so I ask.**

Leni: One, That's so sweet of you! My siblings say I'm dumber than the dumbest person in the universe and second, I think the meaning of phases is, um…

Lori: Give her a second.

Leni still process the answer. After 20 minutes, Leni figures it out.

Leni: I got it! I have not idea.

Lisa: Leni, the question is are you smart?

Leni: Oh, yeah!

**Guest asks: Hey Lisa, why are you still wearing glasses, even though you corrected your eyes in the episode " Making The Grade"?**

Lisa: well, reader, during the time between the episode and the next episode, I accidentally got zap from one of my inventions, The Blinder 2009, which were to be used to have Lynn lose 2.5 seeing ability and I lost that certain amount. So, I still need these glasses.

Lynn: You were going to do that?! Oh, When this Tell the Louds episode ends, you are going to need your armor ready.

Lisa gulps.

**Guest: Hey Lucy, how come you don't show your eyes?**

Lucy: For a lot of reasons. One, It's against the Vampire and Dark Club that you shouldn't show your identity, or eyes if your hair is in front of them. Two, I want you guys to be suspicious about my eyes. Third, I hate showing them.

Lincoln: Hey Lucy, can I see your eyes for a moment.

Lucy: No, for the last time!

**RonnieColn88 asks: Hey Lucy, do you watch Sesame Street?**

Lucy: It's so colorful and cheerful and bright and all that stuff. It hurts my eyes so much. But, Lola and Lana watch it alot.

Sesame Street theme song plays as Lana and Lola sing along.

Lucy: Someone get me my earplugs.

**R2D2 asks: Lincoln, how did the rest of space camp go? And Lana, How did Lacey St. Claire become your rival? How did it happen?**

Lincoln: Space Camp for the most part was fun, i guess. But, I did get bullied a lot.

Lana: Well, she insulted Charles by calling him a mutt, she also had her pusky mutt attack Charles! He's alright. But, I did punch Lacey in the face. She got a black eye.

Lynn Sr: Lana Loud, you are grounded, young lady!

Lana: Dang It.

**AwfulWhy states: Let me guess, the House explodes every chapter. Just like always.**

Leni: Why would It explode?

Lisa: Hey, my young and older siblings, I have made this device that will allow anything to become reality. Want me to try?

Lincoln: Maybe not, Lisa.

Lana: Yeah No…

The Machine explodes anyways, the House explodes out of nowhere. The siblings look at Lisa in disgust.

Lisa: Opps.

**Last Question: KRUSA1 states: I want you guys to do a Baldi's Spooky Math challenge.**

Baldi stands in front of the Louds who are in desks. Having a You can Think Pad in front of them They are seperated from oldest to youngest in two teams.

Baldi: Now, it's time for everyone's favorite subject, Math and Dead.

The first question is what is 8X3divide by 5.

Lori: Uhh, 4.8.

Lori et's a check mark. Lisa get the question right as well. The next question is 5x2divided by 2 x4.

Leni: Ohh, 21!

Leni puts 21 and gets an x. Lana gets an X as well. Baldi gets red eyes and slaps then with a ruler.

Lincoln: ok, who thought this was a good idea?!

Lincoln looks at a paper the users questions.

Lincoln: Seriously KRUSAI1?!

Luna goes next. The question is a whole bunch of numbers and letters.

Luna: Uhh, hey Lis! What the answer.

Baldi comes up to Luna with an angry horrifying face.

Baldi: No talking or giving away any answers.

Lisa memorizes the answer and puts in an answer. She gets a green check mark.

Baldi: Great job, Lisa! Anyways, guys thanks for reading! Bye!

**Thanks for Reading, Guys! I am so glad with your questions. **

**Comment down below any questions and comments you want to ask the Louds, and also, you can ask any Loud character, like Clyde, Bobby, Sam and everyone else. Anyways guys! Can't wait to hear more of your questions and I will see you guys in fanfic's and Tell the Louds any questions! **


End file.
